December
December}} é o twelfth month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 31 days. Births & deaths *Dec 1' – Treat Williams nasce in 1951. *'Dec 1''' – Deep Roy nasce in 1957. *'Dec 1' – Rino Romano nasce in 1969. *'Dec 1' – Riz Ahmed nasce in 1982. *'Dec 2' – Keith Szarabajka nasce in 1952. *'Dec 5' – Edvin Biukovic morre in 1999. *'Dec 5' – Michael Gilden morre in 2006. *'Dec 6' – Frank Springer nasce in 1929. *'Dec 6' – Declan Mulholland nasce in 1933. *'Dec 6' – Richard Edlund nasce in 1940. *'Dec 6' – Lewis MacLeod nasce in 1970. *'Dec 7' – Leigh Brackett nasce in 1915. *'Dec 7' – Kenneth Colley nasce in 1947. *'Dec 7' – Orli Shoshan nasce in 1976. *'Dec 7' – Rick Baker nasce in 1950. *'Dec 8' – Rick Baker nasce in 1950. *'Dec 8' – Aaron Allston nasce in 1960. *'Dec 10' – Fionnula Flanagan nasce in 1941. *'Dec 10' – Edwin Catmull nasce in 1945. *'Dec 10' – Gregg Berger nasce in 1950. *'Dec 10' – Scott Capurro nasce in 1962. *'Dec 11' – Richard Devon nasce in 1926. *'Dec 12' – Leslie Schofield nasce in 1938. *'Dec 14' – James Horan nasce in 1954. *'Dec 14' – Debbie Lee Carrington nasce in 1959. *'Dec 15' – John Marc DeMatteis nasce 1953. *'Dec 16' – Charles Dennis nasce in 1946. *'Dec 16' – Rose Gilbert morre in 2013. *'Dec 17' – Rian Johnson nasce in 1973. *'Dec 18' – Steven Spielberg nasce in 1946. *'Dec 19' – Hermione Corfield nasce in 1993. *'Dec 21' – Samuel L. Jackson nasce in 1948. *'Dec 22' – Brian Daley nasce in 1947. *'Dec 22' – Tony Isabella nasce in 1951. *'Dec 22' – Hugh Quarshie nasce in 1954. *'Dec 23' – Jess Harnell nasce in 1963. *'Dec 23' – Sebastian Shaw morre in 1994. *'Dec 25' – Jason Wingreen morre in 2015 *'Dec 26' – Temuera Morrison born in 1960. *'Dec 27' – Lily Cole nasce in 1987. *'Dec 27' – Carrie Fisher morre in 2016. *'Dec 28' – Stan Lee nasce in 1922. *'Dec 28' – Hilton McRae nasce in 1949. *'Dec 29' – Eric Lopez nasce in 1972. *'Dec 29' – Diego Luna nasce in 1979. *'Dec 30' – Catherine Taber nasce in 1979. *'Dec 31' – Julian Stone nasce in 1962. *'Dec 31' – Chris Terrio nasce in 1976. Publication dates * Dec 1 – Classic Star Wars 5 in 1992. * Dec 1 – Tales of the Jedi 3: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Part 1 in 1993. * Dec 1 – Boba Fett: Death, Lies, & Treachery in 1995. * Dec 1 – Tyrant's Test in 1996. * Dec 1 – Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire in 1996. * Dec 1 – Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator in 1997. * Dec 1 – Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak in 1998. * Dec 1 – Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef in 1998. * Dec 1 – Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency in 1999. * Dec 1 – Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency in 1999. * Dec 1 – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead in 1999. * Dec 1 – Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter in 2000. * Dec 1 – Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance in 2001. * Dec 2 – The Hunt Within: Valance's Tale (first installment) is posted online in 2004. * Dec 2 – Kella Rand, Reporting... is reé publicado on Hyperspace in 2005. * Dec 3 – Vision of the Future (hardcover) in 1998. * Dec 3 – Jedi: Count Dooku in 2003. * Dec 4 – The Crystal Star paperback and HarperCollins Publishers audiobook in 1995. * Dec 4 – Hutt! Hutt! Hutt! #7 online RPG scenario in 2003. * Dec 4 – Aliens in the Empire, Part 2 online supplement in 2007. * Dec 4 – Star Wars Weekly 93 in 1979. * Dec 5 – Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda in 1995. * Dec 5 – Tag & Bink Are Dead 2 in 2001. * Dec 5 – Star Wars: Bounty Hunter in 2002. * Dec 6 – Star Wars Weekly 44 in 1978. * Dec 6 – Darth Maul 4 in 2000. * Dec 6 – MedStar I: Battle Surgeons, MedStar II: Jedi Healer, and Shatterpoint é lançado in eBook format in 2005. * Dec 6 – Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5 in 2006. * Dec 7 – Crimson Empire 1 in 1997. * Dec 7 – Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 3 in 2005. * Dec 8 – The Crystal Star in 1994. * Dec 8 – Union 2 in 1999. * Dec 9 – Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 2 in 1998. * Dec 9 – The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia in 2008. * Dec 10 – Empire 14: The Savage Heart in 2003. * Dec 10 – Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - The Depths of Zygerria in 2008. * Dec 11 – Republic 47: Honor and Duty, Part 2 in 2002. * Dec 11 – Star Wars Tales 14 in 2002. * Dec 12 – Star Wars Weekly 45 in 1978. * Dec 12 – Dark Empire 1: The Destiny of a Jedi in 1991. * Dec 12 – Heir to the Empire 3 in 1995. * Dec 12 – Jedi Quest 4 in 2001. * Dec 12 – Star Wars Tales 10 in 2001. * Dec 13 – Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures 5 in 1994. * Dec 13 – Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side in 1994. * Dec 13 – Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones in 1995. * Dec 13 – Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika 1 in 2000. * Dec 15 – Vader's Quest in 1999. * Dec 15 – Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2 in 2004. * Dec 15 – The Nightsister's Revenge, the 6th expansion of the Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game é lançado in 2009. * Dec 16 – Star Wars 1: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 1 in 1998. * Dec 17 – One of a Kind é publicado on Hyperspace in 2004. * Dec 18 – Starships of the Galaxy in 2007. * Dec 19 – Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother in 1995. * Dec 19 – Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2 in 2007. * Dec 20 – Dark Empire II 1: Operation Shadow Hand in 1994. * Dec 20 – ''Crimson Empire'' trade paperback in 1998. * Dec 20 – Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1 in 2000. * Dec 23 – The Jabba Tape in 1998. * Dec 24 – Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4 in 2003. * Dec 24 – Knights of the Old Republic 36: Prophet Motive, Part 1 in 2008. * Dec 25 – Star Wars: Second Strike é lançado online in 2002. * Dec 26 – Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 4 in 1995. * Dec 26– Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1 in 1995. * Dec 26 – Darth Bane: Rule of Two in 2007. * Dec 27 – Star Wars 25: Infinity's End, Part 3 in 2000. * Dec 27 – Dark Nest III: The Swarm War é publicado in 2005. * Dec 27 – Knights of the Old Republic 11: Reunion, Part 1 in 2006. * Dec 27 – Star Wars: Empire: Volume Seven: The Wrong Side of the War in 2006. * Dec 28 – Star Wars: Purge in 2005. * Dec 28 – Star Wars: General Grievous in 2005. * Dec 28 – Knights of the Old Republic 24: Knights of Suffering, Part 3 in 2007. * Dec 29 – Republic 72: Trackdown, Part 1 in 2007. * Dec 29 – Empire 28: Wreckage in 2007. * Dec 30 – Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor in 2008. * Dec 31 – Republic 59: Enemy Lines in 2003. Film releases & TV airings * Dec 2 – [[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] trailer é lançado in the UK in 1998. * Dec 5 – Cloak of Darkness, the ninth episode of ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' airs no Cartoon Network in 2008. * Dec 6 – Battle for the Sunstar vai ao ar on ABC in 1986. * Dec 6 – Star Wars: Clone Wars: Volume II and ''Star Wars'' Trilogy: Unaltered DVDs é lançado in 2005. * Dec 12 – Lair of Grievous, the tenth episode of ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' airs no Cartoon Network in 2008. * Dec 13 – Party Ewok and Malani the Warrior vai ao ar on ABC in 1986. * Dec 15 – [[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VIII The Last Jedi]] é lançado to theaters by The Walt Disney Company in 2017. * Dec 16 – Rogue One: A Star Wars Story é lançado to theaters by The Walt Disney Company in 2016. * Dec 18 – [[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] é lançado to theaters by The Walt Disney Company in 2015. * Dec 19 – ''Star Wars'': Episode IX é lançado in 2019. * Dec 25 – Star Wars é lançado as "La Guerra de las Galaxias" in Mexico in 1977. Video game Releases * Dec 3 – Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire on Nintendo 64 in 1996. * Dec 6 – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords é lançado on Xbox in 2004. * Dec 7 – Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' é lançado on the PC platform in 1998. * Dec 7 – Star Wars: Lethal Alliance é lançado on the Sony PSP in 2006. * Dec 12 – Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures é lançado in 2000. * Dec 13 – Star Wars: Lethal Alliance é lançado for the Nintendo DS in 2006. * Dec 14 – Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo é lançado in 2000. * Dec 16 – Star Wars: Episode I Racer é lançado on the Mac platform in 1999. * Dec 20 – Star Wars: The Old Republic é lançado on the PC in 2011. * Dec 30 – Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine é publicado in 2003. Events concerning Wookieepedia * Dec 1 – Voting concludes for the Darth Who Contest in 2006. Other Star Wars events * Dec 9 – The Field Museum in Chicago holds a symposium titled "The Stories Behind Star Wars and Sue: Envisioning Environments in Film and at The Field" in 2000. * Dec 13 – LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy received the "best video game based on a TV show or movie" at the Spike TV Video Game Awards in 2006.